1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of handling a public land mobile network (PLMN) selection in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a home operator (e.g., a telecom operator in Taiwan) of an user equipment (UE) does not have roaming agreements with all roaming operators in a roaming country (e.g., USA). The UE needs to search a public land mobile network (PLMN) to camp on, when the UE is powered on in the roaming country. The UE may take a long time to camp on a roaming network. For example, the home operator may only have a roaming agreement with a roaming operator in the roaming country. The UE may try PLMNs of lots of roaming operators and then be rejected by these roaming operators, before the UE finds a PLMN of the roaming operator with the roaming agreement. That is, the UE spends a long time on finding the proper PLMN before the UE can receives a service from the PLMN, and inconvenience is caused to a user of the UE.
Thus, how to select a proper PLMN when the UE is in the roaming network or the roaming country is an important problem to be solved.